The Path Keeper
by Queen Axolotl
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is about to start a new adventure. This time, it started with a certain dream he kept having. But now, the dream has come true...


_"Ichigo… Please, help us…"_

Waking up while breathing rather heavily, a certain orange haired male sat up and glanced around his room. Seems he had **that** dream once again. Letting out a sigh, he flopped his upper half back onto his bed. he couldn't help it, this one dream seemed to always wake him up. He didn't know why, but, it also was recurring to him. He never heard that voice in his whole life, only in the one dream. The one female voice that always said _"Ichigo… Please, help us…"_ before the sound of the same voice letting out a bloodcurdling scream. Slowly, Ichigo closed his eyes, falling into a light slumber

* * *

"So you are saying that you have a recurring dream? Why don't you tell us about it?" Asked the large chested female known as Orihime Inoue, one of Ichigo's closest friends. His other friends, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida nodded. Also, the owners of the shop they were in at the moment, Urahara Kisuke, nodded as well.

"Well… It goes like this…"

* * *

 _"Patron_ _[1]_ _Ichigo!" A female voice called out, the voice laced with fear and worry. Looking around, Ichigo couldn't see where the voice was coming from, or where he was in general. Everything around him was pitch black with no hints of light anywhere. "Please Patron Ichigo! Answer me!" The voice yelled, the fear in the voice growing. Almost inaudibly, the sound of a gun being loaded could be heard. Ichigo tried to yell back a response, slightly worried from the sound of the loading gun. But, it seemed as if his throat wouldn't let him release a single sound. His eyes slowly widened, hearing the sound of the female voice gasping. "Ichigo.. Please, help us…" The voice spoke with fear flooded into it. He could tell the female was trying to stay strong, but, was starting to slip up. Suddenly, the sound of a gun going off and the female's bloodcurdling scream filled the air. After a minute of silence, the thud of a body hitting the ground broke the silence…_

* * *

"That dream sounds… pretty strange…" Muttered the short shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki. Urahara stared at Ichigo with a serious look, as if he was thinking over something. Noticing Urahara's serious gaze, Ichigo gave him a confused look.

"Uh, Urahara? Is everything okay?" Ichigo asked with a confused yet serious tone. He knew something serious was occurring just by the look Urahara held on his face. Urahara folded up his fan, putting it down on the table while his hat masked the expression he held.

"Well, it sounds like **they** are calling for you. In all honesty, I never suspected that they would ever call on someone who isn't from their tribe." Urahara spoke with a serious voice that could make even the most childish of people act like mature adults. Rukia nodded to Urahara, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Who are **they**?" Ichigo asked with confusion, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida watching with confusion. Urahara sighed, standing up and opening a secret panel on the wall. In that panel laid a book that was pure silver, and, in the circle was a wheel of ten colors. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet, Brown, White, and Black. Pulling the book out, Urahara returned to his seat and placed the book on the table.

"They are known as the Dieux des Portails[2]. They are a very small and secluded tribe of people. Not much is actually known about them." Urahara answered, sliding the book to Ichigo. Carefully picking it up, Ichigo gave Urahara a confused look.

"Why are you giving this to me?" The orange-haired male asked, placing the book on his lap. Urahara coughed in response, picking up his flag and opening it.

"Since they seem to want you, you better keep the book with you so you can know at least something's about them. Plus, you could add some more to it." He answered, watching as Ichigo let out a sigh and stood up, holding the book by its spine.

"Fine." Was all Ichigo said before walking out of the shop and to his home.

* * *

Walking into his classroom, which he hasn't done in a long time due to all the training and hollow killing he has been doing, Ichigo boredly sat down at his desk. Deciding to take his mind off the boredom, Ichigo pulled out the odd book Urahara had given him yesterday and opened up to the first page. As he was starting to read, the teacher walked in and yelled to the class.

"Everyone! We have a new student joining this class! Be very careful what you say around her! She just went through a major accident and is very fragile! Now, would you like to come in and introduce yourself Ma'am?" The teacher spoke aloud, looking over to the door. Silently, a silver haired female walked in, her eyes covered completely by her long bangs that stopped right above the tip of her nose. Her hair seemed to reach down to her knees, but, was kept in a high ponytail so it would only reach her hips.

"I-I am Beaulieu Laurentine. B-But, just call me b-by my first name… I prefer not being called Beaulieu since it's too long and very hard to pronounce unless you're French…" The female mumbled softly, twiddling her fingers. The teacher softly smiled at the girl before pointing to Ichigo.

"Well then Laurentine-Chan, you will be seated next to Kurosaki-kun." The teacher spoke with a kind tone, receiving a nod from the female. Rather quickly, Laurentine made her way over and sat down next to Ichigo. The male simply stared at her. Ichigo knew he recognized Laurentine's voice from somewhere, but, he couldn't pinpoint it. That's when he heard a small gasp from the silver-haired girl.

"P-Patron Ichigo?" The female asked shyly, making the male bolt out of his chair out of shock.  
It was **her**.  
The girl from his dream….

* * *

 _Patron_ _[1]_ _: Meaning Boss in French_

Dieux des Portails

 _[2]_ _: Meaning Gods of the Portals in French_


End file.
